


Epiphany

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Tahun 2029 semua orang dikorea dikejutkan dengan berita pernikahan 2 mantan member seventeen. Awalnya semua berjalan baik sampai akun Instagram milik Minghao dan Mingyu jadi bahan omongan semua orang di dunia.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 22





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**EPIPHANY**

_SPRING_

_ART-LIPS_

_Mature_

_Tahun 2029 semua orang dikorea dikejutkan dengan berita pernikahan 2 mantan member seventeen. Awalnya semua berjalan baik sampai akun Instagram milik Minghao dan Mingyu jadi bahan omongan semua orang di dunia._

FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT

  
  
  


“ _Baby, you might need a seatbelt when I ride it…”_

Mingyu menahan senyumnya. Mencoba tak teralihkan fokus dari laptop yang memang harus ia nomor satu kan sekarang.

“ _I'ma leave it open like a door, come inside it_ ~”

“Cukup Hao...” Ucap Mingyu gusar sambil curi pandang. Pria dengan piyama di sebelah kanannya sengaja membuka dua kancing atasnya, bernyanyi–lebih tepatnya berbisik–sambil mengusap usap leher putih nan halusnya menggoda. “Pekerjaanku masih cukup banyak.”

“ _Can you stay up all night_?”

“ _of course, I have so many to do._ ”

 _“F**k til the day light_ –" Minghao mendekat, jawaban Mingyu tadi seolah memberinya izin untuk bermanja. “-34+35?” nyanyinya dengan merdu, menyimpan kepala di bahu Mingyu lalu mencium pipi sang cinta dengan lembut.

“ _No_.”

“yaakh! Kim Mingyu! Aku sudah berusaha…” Minghao mundur. Menghentakan kaki di tempat dengan wajah ditekuk lucu. “Nikahi saja laptopmu.”

Mingyu terkekeh, diputarnya kursi tempat ia biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Minghao di hadapannya masih merajuk, Piyama merosot dengan pundak ter _expose_ , dahi mengerut dan bibir merah yang maju karena marah.

“Aku tak bisa nikahi benda mati.”

“Jadi kalau benda itu hidup kau akan menikahinya?!”

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil. Senyumnya makin mengembang kala tubuh Minghao menjauh, pria manis itu lalu melemparkan diri ke ranjang. Bergumam tak jelas karena wajah yang dihantamkan ke bantal. Minghao mode manja memang benar benar menggemaskan.

“kita cerai! Aku akan nikahi kanvasku saja!” teriak Minghao sambil menantap Mingyu tajam.

“kanvas tak akan memuaskan nafsu mu Kim Myeongho, setidaknya aku bisa menonton film porno di sini.”

Ledek Mingyu lalu kembali fokus bekerja. Tak memedulikan pekikan keras dari sang suami yang benar benar merasa dicurangi. Mingyu malah tertawa geli, senang rasanya mengerjai Minghao. Biasanya Mingyu yang harus memohon agar dapat ‘jatah’. Minghao akan menyuruh Mingyu bernyanyi atau merelakan salah satu kaos dan sepatu mahalnya dicoret Minghao. Ya, memang dasar seniman, kanvas saja tak cukup jadi alas menggambar. Tapi tenang, tak setiap ‘permainan’ Mingyu harus membayar. Toh, Minghao dan dirinya sudah menikah, tak ada transaksi apapun diantara mereka.

Pak _CEO_ Kim Mingyu nampaknya benar benar sibuk sekarang. Minghao jadi agak menyesal membangun perusahaan fashion itu karena jujur saja Minghao jadi lebih sering diacuhkan sekarang. “Aku juga bagian dari perusahaanmu kalau kau lupa.” Ucap Minghao pelan sambil membenarkan bajunya. “MM itu milik kita.”

“ _Aniya_ , MM itu milikku.”

"... Mingyu kau bercanda.”

“kau tau apa lagi yang aku punya Hao?”

Minghao mendelik. Punggung lebar Mingyu entah mengapa membuatnya kesal sekarang. “Ketampanan! Kau katakan itu setiap saat.” Ucap Minghao sinis. Pria manis itu bangun dari duduknya, berniat memukul wajah Mingyu sebelum tidur.

“Kau.”

Minghao menahan senyumnya, membeku di tempat tepat di sebelah Mingyu. “Kau milikku. Dan kalau kau mau tau, kau satu satunya yang membuatku bertahan.” Ucap Mingyu sambil menarik tubuh berbalut piyama Minghao agar duduk di pangkuannya.

“B-bertahan?”

Mingyu mengangguk di pundak Minghao, Pria besar itu mengunci Minghao di antara dirinya dan meja di hadapan mereka. “ya, kau satu satunya yang aku punya. Satu-satunya alasanku tetap di dunia.”

“…” Minghao masih merasa tertegun. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan sesuatu, matanya mulai sayu. Dalam hati bertanya, apa Mingyu sudah tau?

“jadi Kim Myeongho ayo tanda tangani surat ini agar MM jadi milikku seutuhnya.”

_DUGH-_!

“o-ouh… sakit.” Minghao menyiku Mingyu tepat di dada. Wajah sedihnya berubah marah, dua kali lebih marah dari pada saat dirinya ditolak ‘tidur’ tadi. Mingyu sedang jahil-jahilnya malam ini! “A-aku bercanda. Argh! Kim Myeongho….”

Lihat, istilah _Tom and Jerry_ yang diberi para penggemar tak pernah hilang walau Mingyu dan Minghao sudah berumah tangga. Tahun pertama pernikahan biasanya diwarna dengan romantis dan indahnya kehidupan. Tapi untuk Mingyu dan Minghao yang sudah kenal sejak 2013 lalu, masa-masa itu sudah lewat berlalu. Mereka membuktikan kalau cinta bukan soal romantisme semata, cinta Mingyu dan Minghao itu penuh warna. Bukan hanya pink atau merah muda.

Satu tahun lalu, Mingyu dan Minghao tak sebahagia ini. Tahun lalu adalah tahun terberat bagi mereka–ralat mereka semua–anggota Seventeen. Setelah 13 tahun hidup sebagai anggota boygroup terkenal akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan melepas cincin keanggotaan mereka. Berjalan terpisah dan hidup dengan jalan masing-masing.

Tapi Mingyu dan Minghao memutuskan memakai cincin yang sama lagi 10 bulan lalu. Bukan cincin keanggotaan, melainkan cincin pernikahanlah yang melingkar di jari manis masing-masing. Ya, Mingyu berhasil menikahi orang yang selama ini ia cintai, sangat sangat ia cintai. Minghao miliknya.

* * *

Cahaya matahari menembus ke dalam kamar dua manusia penuh cinta di Korea. Wajah mengantuk Mingyu masih terlihat jelas, namun dua detik kemudian senyumnya terukir seketika. Lenguhan khas bangun tidur dari Minghao seolah mengisi baterianya lebih banyak. Mingyu segera bangkit dari ranjang, sebelumnya mengelus wajah suaminya sambil berbisik mengucapkan “Selamat pagi cinta.”

Ungkapan cinta tak hanya Mingyu ucapkan setiap pagi. Mingyu mengungkapkan perasaannya setiap saat. Seperti sekarang, Minghao sedang menatap datar suaminya yang cemburu gara gara Seungcheol tak mengajaknya bertemu. _Hyung_ tertuanya itu hanya mau Minghao yang menemuinya, Mingyu bau katanya, Seungcheol tak suka.

“Cemburu itu artinya cinta.”

“Aku tahu, kau cemburu setiap saat. Kau mencintaiku setiap saat.”

“Ya Tuhan, kau manis sekali.”

 _“Kamchagi_?”

“Aku mengatakan itu setiap saat...”

Minghao terkekeh pelan, Mingyu di hadapannya sedang mengunyah nasi. Sesekali bergumam kecil kala Minghao mengangkat alisnya, memberi kode kenapa Mingyu memajukan bibirnya pagi ini.

“Kau punya permintaan?” Tanya Minghao menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi kening Mingyu lembut. “Dalam semalam kau bisa berubah menjadi bayi lagi.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“semalam kau saaaangat menyebalkan Mingyu, dan sekarang kau merajuk bak meminta sesuatu.”

“Kau suka aku yang menyebalkan atau yang seperti ini?”

“Aku tak suka keduanya.”

“Lihat, siapa yang menyebalkan pagi ini.”

Minghao tertawa, begitu juga Mingyu, ia merasa terhibur. hanya melihat wajah senang Minghao membuat _mood_ nya lebih baik. Tak heran Mingyu betah dan selalu ingin berhadap hadapan dengan Pria China ini. Minghao adalah pusat dunianya. Minghao dan Mingyu saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan. Bak remaja baru jatuh cinta keduanya masih sering malu malu jika menatap mata satu sama lain. Cap Mingyu dan Minghao pasangan paling bahagia di dunia!  
  


  
  
  


Kaos hitam _ode to you_ 2019 yang dipakai Jeonghan entah mengapa mencekram dada Minghao sekarang. Kaos yang sudah belel itu masih _hyung_ nya pakai, mungkin karena penuh kenangan. Jeonghan mengetuk ngetuk kan kakinya dengan lantai. Mata fokus pada ponsel dan bibir bersenandung tenang. Tapi Minghao merasa terancam. Seseorang tolong, Minghao ketakutan!

“ _Followers_ nya banyak sekali, kalian hebat.”

“ _Mwo_?”

“Minghao, tak baik menyajikan foto _abs_ Mingyu di sini, ah kapan ini… apa ini saat kalian _honey moon?”_

“Apa yang kau katakan hyung?” Minghao bangun, melihat apa yang dari tadi _Hyung_ nya perhatikan di ponsel mahalnya. “A-apa ini...”

“Apa yang kalian lihat?” tanya Seungcheol saat masuk ke ruang studio milik Jihoon. Mereka hanya bertiga, si pemilik ruangan sepertinya sudah di sogok satu pabrik cola karena sudah mengizinkan mereka tinggal bertiga.

“Kalian membuat ini 2 tahun lalu?”

Ponsel pintar Jeonghan menampilkan profile Instagram milik Minghao dan Mingyu, bukan ming9yu_k ataupun xuminghao_o. tapi akun baru yang mereka buat khusus, berisi foto video dan kenangan Bersama. Namun sejak dibuat, tak satupun orang di biarkan melihat. Rahasia. Oh, hubungan mereka juga sebenarnya rahasia.

“Keren…” puji Seungcheol sesaat setelah melihat. Pria kelahiran 1995 itu lalu tersenyum pada Minghao. “Kalian berani sekali.”

“Aku kira itu mimpi.”

“Apa maksudmu mimpi?”

semalam, saat sedang merajuk pada Mingyu yang menolak diajak bermain ranjang, Minghao memainkan ponselnya. Membuka kuncian akun Intagram miliknya dan Mingyu yang selama dua tahun ini diprivasi. entahlah kenapa ia lakukan itu, mungkin efek mabuk. Ya, mabuk wangi Mingyu. “Sial, apa semuanya akan baik baik saja…” gumam Minghao menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tenang, masih merasa kaget atas apa yang dirinya sendiri lakukan.

“Duduklah, tenang tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.”

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil, merasa terhibur melihat wajah tak tenang Minghao yang berhasil dibuat duduk oleh perintah Seungcheol. Entahlah, padahal Mingyu dan Minghao sudah dewasa. Tapi keduanya merasa masih punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga.  
dalam setiap pilihan pasti ada pro dan kontra. Termasuk Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang memilih jawaban berbeda saat ditanya: setuju kah mereka dengan pernikahan Mingyu dan Minghao?

Sebagai tetua di grup, keduanya tentu saja memiliki hak bicara dan didengar lebih besar dari member lain. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dan memberi saran dengan baik. Tapi untuk masalah Mingyu dan Minghao mereka tak bisa.

“Tentang akun mu, kurasa itu tak penting sekarang.”

“ _Mwoya_ , kalian tau hubunganku dan Mingyu belum dipublikasikan.”

“ini, yang penting.”

Minghao menatap bebeapa lembar kertas yang Minghao tau jelas apa isinya. Sodoran kertas dari Seungcheol Minghao tolak dengan gelengan. Ia lantas tersenyum kecil, menatap yakin pada dua _hyung_ nya bahwa ia tak perlu menerima kertas itu.

“penyakitnya tak akan pernah kembali selama aku bersamanya.”

Minghao berdiri, sepertiya Seungcheol mau Minghao menceritakan apa yang ada di surat itu pada Mingyu. pria bertubuh ramping itu meregangkan badannya lalu basa-basi mengajak Reuni semua member untuk melepas rindu. Minghao Sama sekali tak berminat pada kertas yang Seungcheol genggam.

Kertas diagnosis penyakit Mingyu. **Hanahaki** yang menyerangnya 3 tahun lalu.  
Penyakit Hanahaki adalah penyakit dimana korban dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mulai muntah atau batuk kelopak dan bunga dari tanaman berbunga tumbuh di paru-paru mereka, yang pada akhirnya akan tumbuh cukup besar sehingga tidak mungkin bernapas jika tidak ditangani. Tapi Mingyu berhasil sembuh tanpa operasi, Cinta Minghao mampu menghilangkan penyakit yang diderita para korban ‘cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan’, ya Mingyu sembuh berkat Minghao.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Haha! Tunggu, apa?

Sebentar, ini akan lucu.

2025 dulu di konser jepang mereka, Semua member dan staff di kejutkan dengan pingsan nya seorang Kim Mingyu. Semua panik, namun 2 menit kemudian saat tenaga medis baru duduk untuk memeriksanya Kim Mingyu bangun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berlari–kabur– lalu naik ke panggung di mana ia seharusnya ada.

Pria tan itu kembali turun ke panggung bersama yang lainnya, tanpa bicara apapun seolah pingsannya tadi tak penting dan tak bermakna. Namun setelah konser besar itu selesai Minghao dapat kejutan, Mingyu tertawa saat batuknya mengeluarkan bunga. Pria bonsor itu malah berkata “Sudah kuduga properti dari _fallin’_ _flower_ tadi masuk ke mulutku.”

Bodoh. Satu kata yang Minghao gambarkan untuk Mingyu. Secara enteng Minghao menceritakan kebodohan Mingyu pada Jeonghan “Hyung, ternyata alasan mengapa Mingyu pingsan adalah karena dia menelan bunga bunga yang jatuh saat kita menampilkan _Fallin’ flower_.” Lapornya pada Jeonghan dulu.

Lucunya bukan hanya Mingyu yang bodoh waktu itu, Minghao juga. Dirinya tak pernah berpikir kalau alasan kenapa Mingyu memuntahkan bunga adalah karenanya. Mungkin karena Minghao menganggap semua orang teman, perasaan Mingyu tak ia hiraukan. Dan alasan kenapa Mingyu bisa pingsan adalah karena Minghao dengan tak berperasaan bilang kalau Mingyu dan dia tak mungkin punya hubungan, tak lebih dari teman, dan partner satu pekerjaan. “Kita keluarga, seventeen bahkan _staff_ aku menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku. Apa maksud mu Gyu?”

Sebelum konser Mingyu memang dengan iseng bertanya, adakah member yang mau Minghao ajak berkeluarga? Mmm, ya. pertanyaan aneh, tapi jujur saja Mingyu berharap dapat jawaban memuaskan.  
namun jawaban Minghao ternyata jauh dari ekspetasinya. Dan Mingyu baru sadar, cintanya selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Minghao membuang nafasnya pelan, sudah sore dan sudah waktunya para pegawai di kantornya pulang, tapi Minghao dengan percaya diri datang. Masuk ke ruangan Mingyu di mana cintanya sedang sibuk mengatur sesuatu. “Ah, kau datang.” Sambut Mingyu saat pintu ruangannya terbuka.

“Masih sibuk?”

“ _Ani_ , tapi Hao, kau membuka _Instagram_ kita?”

Minghao duduk di sofa. Menengadahkan kepalanya di sandaran. “tak sengaja.” Ucapnya pelan.

“Seungcheol _hyung_ memanggilmu untuk itu?”

“ _Ani-_ ah… aku tak tau.”

Minghao memang tampak lelah. Bahkan terlihat lebih lelah dari Mingyu yang seharian bekerja. “Kau sepertinya harus istirahat.” Yang lebih tinggi sudah ikut duduk, tepat di sebelah Minghao yang masih bersandar di sofa. “kita mengobrol saat kau sudah merasa lebih baik.”

“Gyu…”

“Hm?”

“Apa para pegawai bicara sesuatu?”

Perusahaan _fashion_ Mingyu dan Minghao tak bisa dibilang kecil, mereka merintis usaha bertahun-tahun bahkan sebelum Seventeen bubar. Jadi sama sekali tak ada yang curiga saat melihat Mingyu dan Minghao selalu bersama baik para pegawai maupun orang-orang. Dengan berkedok ‘partner kerja’ Mingyu dan Minghao bisa bebas berduaan tanpa takut di fitnah ini itu. Tapi sekarang? Ayolah bahkan semua foto yang mereka upload di _instagram_ tak bisa dibilang ‘hanya teman’ salah satu foto bahkan menunjukkan pernikahan mereka, walau tak diperlihatkan secara jelas karena fotonya adalah foto bersama member tapi _c’mon_ , _netizen_ apalagi _Carat_ tak mungkin tak berpikiran kemana-mana melihat itu.

“Kurasa mereka tak masalah.”

“Kau yakin?”

Mingyu mengusap rambut Minghao dengan sayang, lalu mengangguk.

“Jadi mereka tau?”

“Tentang?”

“Pernikahan kita?”

“...”

“Aku sebenarnya takut, aku bahkan tak berani buka _Instagram_ aku tak–"

“Sekarang kau peduli tentang itu?”

“Apa maksudmu…” Minghao menegakkan duduknya, mensejajarkan wajah dengan Mingyu yang sekarang tampak sama lelahnya dengan dia. “Aku selalu peduli.”

“Tak ada yang peduli dengan hubungan kita, mereka semua tau kalau hubungan yang kita jalin adalah pilihan kita. Kau tak perlu khawatirkan apapun.” Mingyu menatap Minghao dalam, tangannya mengusap punggung tangan si manis lembut, tersenyum dan mengangkat alis, meyakinkan Minghao kalau semuanya baik baik saja. “dan soal media, mereka bahkan tak menghubungi kita untuk meminta klarifikasi atau apalah itu, kan?”

“Dan aku tadi berpikir, kenapa tidak kita saja yang mengumumkan ini sendiri? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kau tau media Korea agak...” Mingyu menahan kata katanya, lalu 2 pasangan ini mengatakan kata “menakutkan” Bersamaan diakhiri kekehan kecil.

“Kkk…bagaimana?”

“Eung, ayo lakukan.”

Mingyu dan Minghao bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Mereka punya hidup mereka sendiri tak perlu bantuan, apalagi omongan orang-orang. Keduanya kini sudah saling melumat bibir masing masing, suara desahan kecil terdengar. Beruntung sekali _CEO_ kim Mingyu bisa leluasa bermain di ruangan pribadinya hari ini. Mungkin ini ganti permainan yang tak sempat terjadi semalam.

* * *

Berita pernikahan Minghao dan Mingyu, menjadi _headline_ dan topik utama selama berminggu minggu setelah keduanya mengumumkan pernikahan yang sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu itu ke media. Berbagai reaksi dan tanggapan memenuhi pemberitaan itu. Biasa saja, menjadi idol selama 13 tahun membuat keduanya terbiasa jadi topik pembicaraan orang-orang. Mingyu dan Minghao bahkan tetap menjalani hidup mereka seperti biasanya. benar-benar baik-baik saja. Mingyu tetap menjalani usahanya, tentu saja dibantu Minghao. Namun dibanding sebelumnya, Minghao lebih sibuk sekarang. Hidup nya masih soal seni dan karya, ya, Minghao lebih sering tampil di dunia entertainment lagi, kembali seperti apa yang selalu ia mimpikan sejak kecil ; menjadi bintang.

“Dia tak mungkin tak sadar, _ani-_ maksudku mana mungkin kau tak tau kalau kau punya jerawat diwajahmu.”

“ _Hanahaki_ tak terlihat jika kau bercermin Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Tapi terasa! Aku yakin Mingyu tak sebodoh itu sampai tak sadar kalau dia sakit.” Soonyoung dengan percaya diri tersenyum menatap Seungcheol yang nampak sangat jelas terlihat khawatir. “dan _hyung_ , kenapa kau rahasiakan ini? Huh! Aku sungguh merasa terkhianati baru kau beri tahu hal penting ini sekarang!”

“ _hyung_! Aku Seventeen Hoshi! Aku dan Mingyu saaaangat dekat, oh sungguh adik kecilku yang malang… kami sering tidur Bersama sejak dulu di akhh–"

“Tutup mulutmu, kenapa dramatis sekali?” Jihoon menutup mulut Soonyoung dengan botol minuman, tanpa kasihan mendorong botol itu agar menghalangi mulutnya untuk bicara. “tapi dia benar, kalian bertiga merahasiakannya selama ini? Gila… 3 tahun kami di khianati.”

“Berlima, dokter dan Younghwan _hyung_ tau ini.”

“Ahh… benar pak Sabar itu, keren dia mampu menyimpan rahasia.” Soonyoung memelankan suaranya saat melihat siluet Minghao berjalan mendekat. Merasa habis membicarakannya di belakang, padahal Minghao sendiri yang meminta Seungcheol menceritakan tentang penyakit Mingyu pada member lain. Alasannya? Entahlah, Minghao merasa harus saja. Tapi Seungcheol memutuskan hanya mengatakannya pada soonyoung dan Jihoon. “Apa ada masalah?”

“Aku tiba tiba merasa gugup.”

“Kenapa? apa terjadi sesuatu?”

“Aku tak tau.”

4 _member_ maksudnya mantan _member_ seventeen ini sedang duduk di cafe tempat mereka biasa kumpul dulu, tempatnya di daerah bandara Incheon. Beberapa jam lagi Minghao akan berangkat ke China untuk menghadiri sebuah acara, lalu tiba tiba merasa harus membicarakan Mingyu dan penyakitnya yang katanya tak akan pernah kambuh itu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk sambil mengobrol dengan Mingyu sebagai topik utama.

“Mungkin kau hanya Lelah Minghao, jadwalmu penuh akhir akhir ini.”

“Kurasa begitu _hyung_.”

“Ngomong-ngomong soal _Instagram_ mu, apa kau sudah baca apa saja reaksi orang orang?”

“Yak! Kwon soonyoung, apa itu penting?”

“Penting jihoon, Minghao dan Mingyu bisa dibilang masih seorang selebriti mereka tetap perlu menjaga etik–"

“Apa maksudnya?” Minghao sudah duga. “apa yang kulakukan tidak beretika?” Soonyoung tak pernah suka dengan hubungannya dan Mingyu.

“ _A-ani_ Hao aku–" 

“Tak apa _hyung_ , terimakasih telah datang.”

Minghao yang baru duduk beberapa saat itu kembali berdiri, beralasan kalau pesawatnya akan terbang sebentar lagi. Padahal jelas-jelas bukan itu alasannya, wajah Minghao sama sekali terlihat tak suka saat Soonyoung membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tadi. Mood nya benar benar jelek hari ini.

Orang-orang yang pertama _hmmm_ mungkin kedua yang tau tentang rencana pernikahan Mingyu dan Minghao adalah para _member_. Soonyoung teriak paling senang tahun lalu, dan begitu tak sabar akan pestanya katanya. Tapi Minghao tak sengaja dengar Soonyoung dan Wonwoo mengobrol, dan bilang kalau pernikahan keduanya tak akan berlangsung lama. Nyatanya, Soonyoung lah fans nomer satu GyuHao, dan obrolannya dengan Wonwoo saat itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Ya, kali ini pun sama. Soonyoung salah mengutarakan kata-katanya, dan membuat Minghao lagi-lagi salah mengerti.

“Selamat atas pernikahannya _laoshi...”_

“Terimakasih, kalian berlatihlah lagi.”

Minggu ini Minghao jadi mentor untuk sebuah _show_ . Ya sama seperti dulu, Minghao mengajari para calon _idol_ di China, negara kelahirannya. Meninggal kan Mingyu yang sekarang sedang mengeluh di telepon, rindu katanya. “Acara masih selesai Minggu depan, dan aku baru pergi 2 hari lalu Gyu...”

“Tapi aku benar-benar rindu.”

Minghao membuang nafasnya, entah mengapa keluhan manis Mingyu malah terdengar menjengkelkan di telinganya, namun ia berusaha tak terlihat tak suka. Minghao tetap menanggapi Mingyu seolah ia sangat mencintainya. Mingyu sendiri di ruangannya memandangi foto nya dan Minghao yang sekarang sudah bebas ia katakan sebagai ‘miliknya’ Mingyu tak perlu menutupi apapun. Tak ada rahasia, Mingyu benar-benar merasa bahagia, walau perasannya agak aneh sekarang.

Pria itu keluar ruangannya, berniat pulang dan segera beristirahat. Sebelumnya mampir ke salah satu _cafe_ untuk membeli beberapa makanan manis yang Minghao suka. Ya, Mingyu tak bercanda soal rindunya pada sang suami, ia membeli semua itu untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya. Mingyu tau sekali kalau ia baru ditinggal dua hari, tapi kalau boleh jujur Minghao dan dirinya bahkan sudah tak tidur bersama cukup lama.

Sejak sibuknya Minghao akhir akhir ini, Mingyu selalu tidur sendiri. Minghao selalu pulang pagi atau bahkan tak pulang. Ah menyedihkan sekali bukan? Tapi tenang kawan, Mingyu kebal.

“Bukankah itu Mingyu?”

“Kau dengarkan? Seventeen bubar gara-gara pernikahan mereka.”

“Oh bukankah itu salah satu member Seventeen?”

“Seventeen sudah bubar!”

“Ah sayang sekali, _boyband_ nya padahal sangat bersinar dulu. Kenapa mereka bubar di masa emas mereka?”

“Apa?! Mereka bubar demi pernikahan itu?”

“Ah aku agak kecewa kalau mereka menikah tapi menghancurkan karir member lain, padahal aku senang sekali minggu lalu.”

“Kau tau hubungan mereka tak terlalu baik?”

Mingyu berdehem kecil, bisikan orang orang di _cafe_ terdengar jelas oleh telinganya, tapi Mingyu mampu untuk tak peduli. “kau lihat saja _Instagram_ nya, apa kau tak merasa kalau mereka tak begitu saling cinta?”

“kurasa hanya yang berkulit hitam yang cinta. Si China itu tampak tak peduli.”

Mingyu memutar matanya malas, melihat pada orang yang berbisik–ralat– berteriak duduk tak jauh darinya. Pria gendut itu sepertinya tak mengerti cinta, begitu pun dengan wanita dihadapannya yang bodoh sekali tak malu untuk terus membicarakan Mingyu padahal orang yang dibicarakan sedang menatapnya sekarang.

Mingyu tak mau membuang waktu dan tenaganya mendengar kata-kata orang. Setelah membeli apa yang ia mau, Mingyu kembali ke mobilnya. Sayang, tangannya malah membuka ponselnya sesaat setelah ia sampai rumah. Mingyu mengecek _Instagram_ yang tadi dibicarakan orang orang di cafe dengan akunnya sendiri.

Entahlah dewi apa yang sedang bersama Mingyu sekarang. Dari beribu-ribu komentar, Mingyu hanya menemukan ujaran kebencian dan kata-kata negatif. Salah satunya : Minghao tak mencintaimu. Mingyu hanya menghancurkan semuanya, tak ada yang suka padamu.

Mingyu tersenyum sinis, dalam hati merutuki apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tapi tenang teman-teman, Sudah dibilangkan Mingyu kebal? Mingyu biasa dengan semua itu. Ayolah! Mingyu dulunya artis besar, jangan khawatir.

Ah, sepertinya kita harus khawatir. Hari ini di kantor Mingyu membayangkan kehidupan dulunya, kamera, musik, konser dan lelah menjadi _idol_ cukup untuknya. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan menjadi pengusaha dan hidup sebahagia sekarang. Ngomong ngomong soal konser, kejadian empat tahun lalu terjadi lagi.

“Apa ini...”

Bunga. Beberapa kelopaknya keluar dari mulut Mingyu saat batuk. Agak menyakitkan tapi kebingungan Mingyu membuat sakitnya tak terlalu terasa. “Aneh…”

Selama ini, Mingyu tak pernah sadar. Sakit di dadanya ia anggap sepele, bunga yang keluar dari mulutnya ia anggap sesuatu yang biasa. Mingyu bahkan sering tak sadar jika kelopak kelopak cantik itu ada. Namun setelah bersama Minghao apalagi setelah pernikahannya, _Hanahaki_ Mingyu seolah hilang. Namun hari ini kembali datang.

“ _Hanahaki_? Apa itu?”

“Itu penyakit langka.” Salah satu tangan kanan Mingyu menjawab dengan yakin saat bos nya itu bertanya “Kau tau, saat batuk tiba tiba mengeluarkan bunga?”

“Penyebabnya?”

“Cinta.”

“Ya! Jelaskan yang benar.” Mingyu menatap pegawainya itu lewat spion depan. “aku bertanya sungguh sungguh.”

“aku tak tau jelas, tapi salah satu sepupuku punya hanahaki, dadanya sakit dan sulit bernafas selama beberapa bulan. Tapi setelah itu dia baik-baik saja.”

“Aku tanya penyebabnya…”

“Oh, dia lebih baik setelah berpacaran dengan orang yang ia suka sejak lama.”

“aku tanya penyebab dari penyakit itu…!” Mingyu nampaknya agak kesal sekarang. Ia bahkan mengetuk-ngetuk _tab_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada kepala kursi di hadapannya. “Cinta seperti apa?”

“Cinta sebelah pihak.” Ucap Pria muda itu sambil melihat ke belakang, lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Soonyoung benar, Mingyu sebenarnya tak sebodoh itu. Tapi orang orang di sekitarnya lah yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan dan merahasiakan tentang _hanahaki_ ini. Dan orang yang paling pintar disini adalah sang suami. Kim Myeongho.

 _Tak-_!

Minghao menahan nafasnya kaget. Langkahnya terhenti saat Mingyu menyuruhnya duduk tadi, padahal Minghao perlu ke museum hari ini dan padahal dia baru pulang dini hari tadi setelah satu minggu di China. Tapi sang suami menahannya, malah melempar beberapa lembaran kertas yang pria tinggi itu dapatkan dari dokter yang 3 tahun lalu selalu memeriksa keadaannya tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

“aku pikir alasan aku punya dokter pribadi karena aku paling sibuk dari pada member lainnya.”

“...Kau memang paling sibuk sejak dulu.”

“Yang aku kagetkan bukan apa yang aku derita, tapi apa yang kau lakukan.”

“Gyu, kami merahasiakan ini untukmu.”

“Apa aku terlihat bangga akan itu?”

Minghao kaget. Kalimat yang Mingyu keluarkan entah mengapa menusuk dadanya, setiap katanya dalam, sangat dalam. “aku lakukan yang terbaik kau tau.” Gumam Minghao pelan.

“apa? Coba kau sebutkan apa yang bagus dari merahasiakan ini?”

Minghao menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ponselnya sudah berdering dengan nama sang manager tertulis disana. Ponsel mahalnya tak hanya berbunyi sekali dua kali, _Manager_ Minghao mungkin kesal karena Minghao belum menampakkan diri sekarang.

“Bisa kita bicara nanti malam?”

“…”

“Gyu aku tak punya waktu–"

“Pergilah.”

Mingyu berlalu, naik ke atas tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Minghao ditinggal di ruang tengah dengan kebingungan. Pria kurus itu segera bangkit berjalan keluar rumah. Mingyu mengawasi suaminya yang sudah menghilang dengan mobilnya dari jendela, sesekali mengelus dadanya yang makin lama sakitnya makin terasa. _Hanahaki_ nya kembali.

Artinya apa? Tentu saja Minghao tak mencintainya lagi. Tapi Mingyu tak mau mengatakan itu, lagi pula untuk apa? Minghao sibuk sendiri sekarang. Mungkin alasan mengapa _Hanahaki_ nya kembali juga karena Minghao lupa punya suami.

\---

Beberapa hari kemudian, Para wartawan terlihat menyerbu saat Seungcheol menampakkan dirinya. Pria itu langsung dikerumuni dengan kamera dan _microphone_ yang mulai menghalangi penglihatan Seungcheol.

“Anda _leader_ dari Seventeen artinya anda tau jelas alasannya...”

“Bisa berikan klarifikasi, apakah pernyataan yang beredar benar?”

“Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang pernikahan dua _member_ anda?”

“Seungcheol- _ssi_ , apakah–"

“Seungcheol- _ssi…_ tolong katakan–" 

Seungcheol berjalan cepat, berusaha segera masuk ke dalam mobil saat banyak wartawan yang sejak tadi menunggunya di depan gedung mulai mengerumuninya sambil bertanya ini itu.

“Seungcheol- _ssi_!”

“Seungcheol _-ssi_ tolong katakan sesuatu!”

Teriakkan para pencari berita masih terdengar nyaring walau pria berlesung pipi itu sudah berada di dalam mobil. Seungcheol segera menyuruh supir segera pergi.

Kalimat “Pernikahan Mingyu dan Minghao adalah penyebab Seventeen bubar” seolah mengganti semua berita bahagia sebelumnya. Seungcheol sudah duga ini, jauh sebelum hari ini. Jeonghan sudah memperingati kekasihnya itu, tapi Seungcheol yang tau betapa bahagianya Minghao dan Mingyu tetap bilang kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan lihat, nyatanya tak ada yang baik-baik saja di sini.

Nyatanya tidak. Bahkan gedung perusahaan Mingyu juga sama penuhnya dengan wartawan. Mingyu mencoba tak peduli, wajahnya menatap datar layar dengan nama sang suami di sana. Minghao akan jalankan pemotretan untuk produk produk baru MM, wah lihat Minghao benar benar sibuk. dalam hati Mingyu tersenyum sinis, Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah Minghao mencintainya selama ini?

“Arghhh-!”

Pusing dan sakit di dada menambah rasa kesal Mingyu, ia melempar beberapa barang di mejanya. Berharap hal itu bisa membuat dadanya berhenti menyakitinya. Namun nihil, yang ada ia malah malah merasa sesak.

Di tempat lain, Minghao duduk di dalam mobil. Membaca tanggapan orang orang pada berita terbaru tentangnya. Buruk, bahkan banyak penggemarnya yang tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka berkata kasar dan marah karena merasa kalau Minghao dan Mingyu sudah menghancurkan Seventeen dan Carat.

“Kau tau pernikahanmu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kebubaran kita.”

“…”

“Dan di antara kita, sama sekali tak ada yang dirugikan.”

“Carat.”

“Mereka mengerti, sangat mengeti.”

“Mereka menerima saat kita semua bubar, tapi saat tau kalau alasannya adalah aku dan Mingyu mereka tak terima.”

“Tapi bukan itu alasannya.”

“Tapi mereka tau kalau itu penyebabnya!”

Jun diam. Tak bereaksi apapun saat Minghao mulai menangis di sebelahnya. Jun benar-benar bingung harus apa, ia akhirnya hanya mengelus pundak adiknya itu. Sesekali menghiburnya dengan kata-kata baik. Minghao benar benar terlihat kacau sekarang.

“Jun _gege-_ apa kau punya rahasia?” tanya Minghao pelan.

“Semua orang punya rahasia.”

“Apa rahasia mu mampu menyakiti orang lain?”

 _“…mwo_?”

“Aku menikahinya agar ia tetap hidup, agar dia bahagia.”

Jun _shock_ , ia menganga cukup lama mendengar beberapa kata yang Minghao ucapkan.

“itu rahasiaku.” Minghao tersenyum kecut. “aku harap aku tak membunuhnya.”

* * *

“Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?”

“…kurasa ini lebih baik.”

“Ini tak pernah baik Mingyu- _ssi_.” Dokter park tersenyum kecil. “aku harap ada keajaiban.”

“Aku juga berharap begitu.”

Mingyu ikut tersenyum, setelah memeriksakan diri dan meminta obat Pereda nyeri dari dokter yang selama hampir satu bulan rutin ia temui ia kembali ke rumah, waktunya makan malam!  
Klarifikasi pledis tentang Bubarnya Seventeen sudah diberitakan beberapa minggu lalu. Agensi itu menekankan kalau bubarnya Seventeen karena kesepakatan semua pihak, tak ada penyebab lain. Kontrak yang habis dan member yang punya mimpi masing-masing satu-satunya alasan Seventeen bubar.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Minghao bergidik kaget. Tersenyum kaku saat Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya. “matamu merah sekali.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tak suka memotong bawang.” Minghao mendengus, ia lalu duduk di kursi. “kau bawa _wine_ nya?” Tanya Minghao sambil membuka kantung plastik yang Mingyu bawa. “tak ada...”

“Eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku sudah membelinya.”

“Mungkin kau meninggalkannya dimobil. Aku akan ambil!” Minghao berjalan keluar, mengambil kunci mobil yang Mingyu biasa simpan di nakas sebelum pintu keluar.

  
  


“apa dia sengaja menyimpannya di kursi penumpang? _Aigoo_ Kim Mingyu bahkan botol _wine_ kau perlakukan dengan baik.”

Minghao menggendong 2 botol _wine_ dan dengan hati-hati menutup pintu mobil, tapi sesuatu menggangunya. _Dashboard_ nya terbuka, Minghao secara iseng membukanya lebih lebar, berpikir apakah barang-barangnya ada yang tertinggal di sana? Namun yang ia lihat hanya kertas, ralat kertas itu bukan hanya sebuah kertas, itu surat dari dokter. Minghao tersenyum sinis, Mingyu masih menyimpan surat surat yang dulu ia lemparkan padanya?

“…. Ini baru.”

 _Rontgen_ paru paru, _struk_ pembelian obat, dan segala kertas yang menyatakan sakitnya seorang Kim Mingyu. bukanlah surat yang sama dengan surat 3 tahun lalu.

 _Prang-_!

Salah satu Botol wine jatuh, pecah mengotori sedikit bagian mobil Mingyu. Minghao masih di posisinya, tak bergerak, menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya tak percaya.

“Hao! Kau tak apa?”

Jisoo menahan tubuh Minghao yang oleng, berhasil mendudukan Minghao di kursi mobil sambil terus bertanya apakah Pria China itu baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Minghao sudah menangis untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, dengan alasan yang sama: Kim Mingyu.

“…dia mencintai orang lain huh?” Minghao bergumam, membiarkan air matanya turun dengan Jisoo sebagai penonton tunggal. “Dan _hanahaki_ nya datang gara-gara itu.. hiks, sialan.”

~

“Apa Mingyu _hyung_ memarkirkan mobil sangat jauh? Kau lama sekali _hyung_!”

Jisoo dan Minghao tersenyum mendengar sambutan Chan saat mereka baru masuk.

“Salah satu _wine_ nya jatuh, aku tak sengaja membuat Minghao menjatuhkannya.” Bohong Joshua dengan tenang.

“Kau ceroboh sekali sekarang Jisoo, kau perlu aku.”

“aku lebih baik ceroboh dari pada bersamamu, Hanie.”

Semua yang ada di ruangan tertawa. Dua malaikat itu memang suka sembarangan kalau bicara, Minghao melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur, berniat kembali membantu Mingyu yang ternyata masih bisa tertawa dan bercanda Bersama beberapa member di sana.

“Kenapa lam- ah kenapa matamu makin merah?”

“…aku baik baik saja, ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Mingyu diam, hanya memperhatikan Minghao yang sangat jelas terlihat habis menangis kencang. Pria itu lantas mendekat pada pria yang sedang mencuci tangannya, berbisik tepat di belakang telinga Minghao. “kau melihatnya?”

“…”

“kenapa menangisi itu?”

“tak mungkin aku tak menangis.” Minghao bergumam. Lagi lagi air mata berusaha keluar dari matanya. “…kenapa–"

“jangan menangisi hal yang sama sekali bukan urusan mu Seo Myeongho.”

Mingyu mundur, berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana member lain sudah berkumpul. Seolah tak terjadi apapun Mingyu tetap tertawa dan berbincang senang, padahal kumpulnya mereka ini untuk mengumumkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Semua member berkumpul. Ini pertama kalinya tahun ini. Reuni berkedok perayaan ulang tahun Jihoon dan Minghao yang sudah berlalu itu Mingyu adakan dirumahnya malam ini. Meja Panjang dengan panggangan dan botol botol soju juga makanan enak sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Musik, tawa dan obrolan yang dulu sering terdengar kembali hadir malam ini.

“Lagu solo mu terus berputar dimana mana, aku lelah.”

“Jihoon, kau yang membuat lagu itu, kenapa kau salahkan Seokmin?”

“Semuanya ayo kita marathon drama Jun nanti.”

“Aku membaca tulisan Carat di _SNS_ , kau punya adegan _shirtless_?”

“Oh aku bertemu Carat _noona_ di _fansign_ kemarin, dia punya seoarang anak sekarang!”

“ _Noona_ mana? Chan kau pikir carat _noona_ hanya satu? _Fans_ kita banyak!”

Mingyu memperhatikan semua member, merasa bangga menjadi bagian dari kelompok manusia ini. Semuanya sukses di jalan masing-masing. Mengingat masa-masa kebersamaan mereka dulu membuat Mingyu sedih sekaligus bahagia, Seventeen terimakasih.

“Mingyu…”

“ah, Jisoo hyung, wa–" Jisoo lagi-lagi membuat terkejut dengan melakukan hal hal secara tiba tiba. Pria manis itu memeluk Mingyu, bahkan sedikit terisak di pelukannya. “ _hyung_?”

“Ah! Apa saat nya berpelukan sekarang?” Soonyoung ikut menyerang tubuh Mingyu dan Jisoo, ikut memeluk mereka sambil mendusel disana. Akibatnya Seungkwan, hansol dan Seokmin mengikutinya, dilanjut dengan Jun, Chan, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo.

“Apa kita harus melakukan ini?”

“Ah _c’mon_ hyung!” Seokmin menarik lengan Jihoon memeluknya Bersama member lain. Bak _teletabies_ mereka berpelukan dengan suara-suara teriakan member yang merasa pengap dan juga tawa.

“Kau juga Hao…” Jeonghan yang sedari tadi duduk memeperhatikan berdiri, pelan-pelan menarik Minghao agar bergabung dalam pelukan.

13 manusia ini, 13 tahun Bersama, tetap Bersama walau sudah tak satu sekarang, tetap berusaha untuk tetap bersama dan menjaga. walau sempat punya dua kubu tahun lalu, semuanya akhirnya bersatu. Namun apa yang sudah Mingyu dan Minghao duga ternyata benar benar terjadi, wajah senang dan bahagia member berubah drastis sekarang. Tak ada senyum, yang ada malah canggung dan murung.

“kalian mengundang kami untuk mengumumkan ini?”

“aku dan Minghao sudah pisah rumah sejak minggu lalu.”

“…”

Suara batuk paksaan dari Seungkwan tak merubah apapun. Pelukan dua jam lalu sepertinya pelukan terakhir mereka. Suasana tegang, wajah kesal dan tak mengerti, di pajang hampir semua orang di ruangan ini. Chan memainkan alat panggangan yang menganggur. “ _hyung_ kau mabuk.” Ucapnya tersenyum miris.

“Apa kau lihat aku menyentuh minuman tadi?”Mingyu sepertinya belajar banyak dari Minghao selama ini, kata-kata nya selalu menusuk tanpa ia maksud. “aku harap kalian mendukung ini, seperti saat aku dan Minghao memilih menikah.”

Cerai. Kata terburuk dalam kamus apapun didunia. Keputusan Mingyu dan Minghao sebenarnya berjalan cukup mudah. Bahkan sangat mudah Mingyu untuk mengajak Minghao berpisah, Minghao yang sedang lelah dibuat marah dengan ajakan itu dan tanpa ragu menyetujuinya. Ya, itu kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan.

“Apa kalian memikirkan apa yang terjadi ke depannya?” tanya Wonwoo pelan, Pria berwajah emo itu benar-benar terlihat khawatir sekarang. “Jika kalian punya masalah, selesaikan jangan dibuat sulit dengan berce–"

“Justru aku memudahkan Minghao, semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kita berpisah.”

Minghao tertohok. Mingyu sepertinya tak berpikir sebelum bicara. Namun sedetik kemudian Minghao sadar, Mingyu pasti tak berniat operasi dan memilih mati. Ya, itu akan memudahkan Minghao karena Mingyu bukanlah suaminya lagi jika dia mati, tapi entahlah… itu terdengar menyebalkan.

 _BRAK_!

“ADA APA DENGANMU KIM MINGYU!”

Semua _member_ berdiri, terkejut saat Minghao bangun dari duduknya dengan cepat dan berhasil membuat meja beserta benda benda diatasnya jatuh berantakan. Pria bertubuh ramping itu sekarang sedang menarik kaos bagian atas Mingyu. mengepal marah dengan nafas menggebu-gebu. Namun Mingyu hanya menatapnya tak minat, membuang nafas pelan. “Kau yang kenapa?”

“Ahh tenang-“

“Apa maksudmu dengan memudahkanku? Kau berniat mati?!”  
  


Semua member tambah terkejut, satu persatu memohon meminta Minghao untuk tenang. Jujur, situasinya aneh sekarang, Minghao dan Mingyu bak bertukar kepribadian.

“…”

“Kenapa kau seperti ini… kau pikir aku tak mencintaimu?”

“jika kau mencintaiku, tumbuhan brengsek ini tak akan tumbuh di paru-paruku.”

Ya, member baru mengerti. _Hanahaki_ Mingyu kembali, Seokmin dan Soonyoung bahkan teriak lebih kencang dari pada suara amarah Minghao tadi. Semua member tambah Bingung dengan pasangan, ah mungkin... calon mantan(?) ini.

“Dan kau bertanya apa aku berniat mati? Tentu Seo Myeongho.”

“…”

“Saat separuh jiwaku pergi, bagaimana aku bisa hidup...”

Minghao sama-sama tak mengerti.

* * *

Mingyu membuang nafasnya, dadanya mati rasa. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya jadi Mingyu tak merasakan sakit atau apapun lagi di dadanya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil pada Jeonghan yang tak sengaja ia temui di cafe, lucunya cafe ini adalah cafe yang Mingyu datangi bulan lalu, saat ia mendengar bisikan para pelanggan yang membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Cafe ini Salah satu alasan mengapa _hanahaki_ Mingyu datang, alasan pisahnya Mingyu dan Minghao sekarang. Penyebab kesalahpahaman.

  
  


“Dia mau setelah bercerai aku operasi.”

“Kenapa kau tak operasi saja?”

“…”

“Apa kau begitu mencintainya?”

“Aku bodoh sekali kan hyung?”

Jeonghan menggeleng sambil tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu tertawa bak semuanya baik-baik saja, ia mengusap punggung tangan Mingyu berharap perlakuannya membuat Mingyu lebih baik.

“Aku takut, jika aku operasi aku melupakan kenanganku.”

“Bukankah itu tujuannya operasi? Menghilangkan perasaanmu… ”

“Jika kenanganku Bersamanya hilang, otomatis kenanganku dengan Seventeen juga hilang.”

“…”

“Minghao itu bagian dari seventeen.” Mingyu tersenyum tenang, membuang nafasnya perlahan yang lama kelamaan menyakitinya hari ke hari. “lebih baik aku mati dari pada kehilangan Seventeen.”

~

Minghao memuntahkan makanan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Matanya benar benar sembab. Ia membanting ponselnya pada speaker cerdas (alexa) yang memutarkan Suara teman-temannya yang menyanyikan lagu _Lie again_ , arti setiap katanya seolah menyindir Minghao. Sejak 3 hari lalu, Minghao merasa tak berguna, merasa tak memiliki teman atau orang yang mencintainya. Minghao benar-benar stres.

Minghao rasa semua member membencinya. Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu di kediaman Mingyu, Minghao tak dihubungi teman temannya sekalipun. Minghao pikir gara-gara dia tak mencintai Mingyu lagi, Semua member marah padanya, membencinya, dan tak menginginkannya.

“Cinta bodoh hiks, aku mencitainya… k-kenapa dia pikir aku tak mencintainya.”

Minghao termasuk orang yang sulit mengekspresikan diri. Ia menahan untuk tak menangis saat Mingyu mengajaknya berpisah, ia terlihat tak mencintai Mingyu karena ia tak tau cara memperlihatkannya, tapi saat Mingyu bertanya apakah Minghao mencintainya? Minghao lagi lagi tak memperlihakan yang sebenarnya. Ia malah bilang “ _love isn’t real_.”

  
  


“ _ekhem…_ ”

tangis tanpa suara dilakukan Mingyu sebelum tidur dan kepengadilan besok pagi, sesekali Mingyu tersenyum mengingat kenangannya dengan Minghao di kamar ini. Bayangan wajah, suara dan canda nya dengan Minghao tergambar jelas di kamar ini.

_“Oh lihat cintaku sibuk melukis di kaos baruku.”_

_“Mingyu kenapa kau sangat tampan.”_

_“Ayo batu gunting kertas, yang kalah harus bersihkan rumah besok.”_

_“Yak-! Kim Myeongho… bukankah kau punya janji hari ini?”_

_“Mingyu… saranghae aku sangat mencintaimu_.”

Mingyu berdecih. Suara Minghao yang melintas tadi membuatnya tak berminat tidur. “ _Your love wasn’t real_.” Ucapnya lalu kembali menangis dalam diam. Perasaannya campur aduk, dadanya tak merasakan apapun sekarang, benar benar tak terasa sakit ataupun rasa lainnya. Dalam hati Mingyu berharap dicabut nyawanya sekarang juga, itu bagus. “jika aku mati sekarang, aku tak perlu bercerai denganmu besok.”

* * *

  
  
  


Langit bulan desember tahun ini entah mengapa tak secantik biasanya. Lagu _what’s spring_ dari _10 cm_ yang terputar dimobil bak menyindir Mingyu. pria dengan gigi gingsul manis itu memakirkan mobilnya dengan rapi di tempat parkir pengadilan lalu tersenyum kecil melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di spion tengah. “kenapa aku masih hidup…”

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar, ia kira pengacaranya menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan. Namun yang terpajang di layar adalah pengingat dari kalendernya.

 _HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GYUHAO!_ _♡_

Ya, hari ini harusnya Mingyu dan Minghao merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Tapi bukannya berbahagia, Di hari ulang tahun hubungan mereka ini keduanya malah berpisah.

“Minghao sepertinya tak bisa hadir hari ini, kami tak bisa menghubunginya.”

Mingyu menatap pengacara dan beberapa orang yang mengurus Minghao untuk perceraian hari ini, mereka sepertinya khawatir pada Minghao yang tak kunjung hadir padahal 15 menit lagi mereka sudah harus duduk di dalam ruangan.

“aku izin ke belakang dulu.” Mingyu berlalu, bohong sekali kalau ia bilang akan pergi ke toilet sekarang. Pria itu malah masuk ke mobilnya, menjalankan kereta bermesin itu tanpa tujuan. Namun hatinya entah mengapa berbunga bunga, bukan! Bukan Bunga dari penyakit hanahakinya! Hati Mingyu benar benar Bahagia.

“Sudah kuduga.”

Mingyu menutup pintu mobilnya perlahan. Setelah perjalanan berjam jam ia akhirnya sampai di Anyang, tempat kelahirannya. Pria itu berjalan tanpa terburu-buru, berdiri di depan pagar pembatas jembatan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan indah sungai dibawah sana. Mingyu sedang berada dibukit, angin sore dan beberapa lembar daun juga kelopak bunga terbang di sekitarnya. Bunga yang terbang seolah mewakili hatinya yang semakin lama semakin mati rasa. “apa Minseo mengatakan sesuatu?” tanyanya pada pria yang sudah berdiri di sana berjam jam.

“dia mau aku tetap mengajaknya bermain.” Minghao tersenyum kecil. “ _Eomma_ juga, dia harap aku bisa merayakan tahun baru di rumah tahun ini.” Ucap Pria itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan, membiarkan wajah manisnya terhembuskan angin musim semi.

Tempat Minghao dapat ciuman pertamanya dari Mingyu, tempat Minghao memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Mingyu saat pria itu stress berat dan berniat berhenti menjadi _idol_ , tempat Minghao dan Mingyu selalu berdiri menatap sungai sambil makan cemilan tak sehat yang Minghao umpati dan bilang tak akan memakannya namun kemudian semuanya habis oleh pria manis itu. Tempat _healing_ Mingyu dan Minghao yang berjanji akan selalu berdiri di sana berdua sampai mati.

“ _Momma_ bilang kau tak makan 3 hari.” Mingyu mengeluarkan kimbab segitiga yang ia beli di perjalanan, membukakannya untuk Minghao lalu menyodorkannya. “Tuna…” katanya lalu tersenyum kecil saat tangan lembut Minghao mengambilnya.

“Harusnya aku kena _hanahaki_ juga.”

“Kau tak sespesial itu.”

“Sialan… hahaha,”

Mingyu menatap Minghao lembut, bertanya dalam hati mengapa _hanahaki_ nya kembali padahal Minghao sedang menatapnya penuh cinta sekarang. Aneh, sepertinya tuhan salah menekan tombol dan membuat dada Mingyu ditumbuhi tumbuhan sialan itu padahal tak terjadi cinta sebelah pihak sekarang.

“Jadi siapa?”

“Apa?”

“Orang yang kau cintai.”

“Huh? Pertanyaan bodoh.” Mingyu merenggangkan badannya, perjalanan jauh membuat tubuhnya lelah. “Jawabannya jelas Kim Myeongho.” Hahaha bolehlah, perceraiannya belum sah.

Minghao terkekeh. “ _hanahaki_ tak mungkin muncul jika yang kau cintai itu aku.”

Bisa dibilang ini percakapan tenang pertama kalinya mereka setelah banyak pertengkaran dan salah paham beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin karena suasana yang mendukung, angin, pemandangan dan _mood_ keduanya yang tampak baik baik saja sore ini membuat Mingyu dan Minghao lebih tenang.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku pikir kau suka orang lain.”

“Siapa yang bilang?”

“lantas _hanahaki_ mu itu apa?!”

“tentu saja karena kau tak mencintaiku lagi!”

“ _Mwoya-_! Yak apa kau sungguhan dengan penyakitmu itu?!”

“kau pikir aku bohong?!”

“Kim Mingyu!”

“ _Mwo? mwo_? Kau akan mengancam akan mendorongku kebawah?”

“Bagaimana kau tau...”

“Kau selalu lakukan itu…”

Minghao dan Mingyu saling tatap, lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan. Bak remaja baru jatuh cinta keduanya masih sering malu malu jika menatap mata satu sama lain. Cap Mingyu dan Minghao pasangan paling bahagia di dunia! Ya, kuulangi kata-kata itu, keduanya sebenarnya saling mencintai. _Hanahaki_ Mingyu hanya ujian dan pencerahan yang tuhan berikan untuk menyadarkan keduanya. Perasaan dan pikiran buruk Mingyu pada Minghao juga sebaliknya adalah cara tuhan meyakinkan bahwa cinta mereka sebenarnya sejati. Buktinya adalah ciuman yang keduanya lakukan tanpa malu di tempat umum sekarang.

Terimakasih pada ketidaksengajaannya kapan hari saat ia membuka privasi _Instagram_ nya dengan Mingyu. Mungkin kalau _Instagram_ itu tak terlihat publik, Minghao tak akan sadar kalau pria yang sedang menciumnya sekarang sangat mencintainya, Minghao tak akan sadar kalau ia menikahi Mingyu bukan karena ia takut Mingyu mati, tapi karena ia mencintai pria Kim itu. Mungkin kalau para pelanggan di cafe tak berbicara buruk tentangnya dan Minghao, Mingyu tak akan dapat ciuman terfantastisnya dengan Minghao sore ini. Mingyu juga mungkin tak akan sadar kalau Minghao benar benar tak mau kehilangan dirinya sejak dulu. Minghao sebenarnya sangat sangat mencintai Mingyu, **Epiphany** tak pernah membuatnya sadar kalau Pria yang sekarang menatapnya dalam itu cinta sejatinya.

Lalu, kenapa Mingyu bisa kembali punya _hanahaki_? Kawan, tuhan punya banyak cara untuk menyadarkan manusia. Setidaknya Mingyu dan Minghao sekarang bahagia.

**\-- This story written by Nana --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
